In the fields of wireless communications with Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) and/or Discrete Multitones (DMT), stations may communicate among themselves by sending and receiving data packets, in accordance with various standards known in the art, for example, IEEE standard 802.11a.
When stations communicate over a frequency-selective channel, the data transferred generally contains errors. Such data errors are typically measured by BER (Bit Error Rate) units or PER (Packet Error Rate) units. At present, a station usually does not operate at optimal or near-optimal overall BER/PER.